Handphone
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Yamamoto memberi Gokudera hape baru sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Gokudera. Ternyata, ada alasan mengapa Yamamoto memberi dia hape. Alasannya ialah... 8059. Shonen-ai. Happy Birthday Gokudera!


**A/N:**

okayyy... ni fanfic shonen-ai pertama saya (saya udah bilang di **Healing Wounds**, saya pecinta straight dan genben), jadi tolong jangan marah kalo fanfic ini GAJE banget! ==v

**Summary:**

Yamamoto memberi Gokudera hape baru sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Gokudera. Ternyata, ada alasan mengapa Yamamoto memberi dia hape. Alasannya ialah...

**Pairing:**

8059

**Rated:**

K+ saya rasa -,-

**Genre:**

Humor (garing), Romance, Friendship

**Disclaimer:**

Jarang banget nih saya tambah ni sesi. okelah, KHR! punyanya Akira Amano-sensei. Facebook dan Twitter bukan punya saya.

**Warning:**

gaje, abal, shonen-ai, pendek dll.

* * *

_dheeSafa presents:_

**Handphone**

A **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **special oneshot for **Gokudera Hayato's ****Birthday**

Happy Birthday Gokudera!

* * *

_**7 September**_

Gokudera Hayato sedang duduk di sebuah kafetaria. Secangkir kopi duduk serta sebuah kue tiramisu terletak di atas meja dengan manis, menemani _snack time _ala Gokudera. Dia duduk di kursi kayu dengan nyamannya. Sebuah rokok terselip di bibirnya, sehingga asap rokok tersebut menari ala India (?) di sekitar wajah Gokudera.

Terdengar suara PIP PIP dari arah meja yang ditempati Gokudera tersebut. Ya. Saat itu, Gokudera sedang sibuk berkutat dengan handphonenya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Yang aku -author- tahu, hal yang ia lakukan tersebut dapat membuatnya senyam-senyum sendiri, senyum yang bukan tipikalnya. Senyum yang begitu err... tergoda? Manis? Lucu? Ah, silahkan anda pilih sendiri.

Sambil menopang dagunya, Pria Pengebom itu memencet-mencet tombol-tombol dengan cepat, seakan-akan mau melihat sesuatu dengan cepat.

"Ah, Gokudera!" sahut seseorang dari arah jalan yang tepat berada di depan kafetaria tersebut. Gokudera yang mengenali baik siapa suara yang _menyebalkan _itu langsung mengantongi handphonenya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dugaannya benar. Yamamoto Takeshi, sedang menyahut padanya, dan membawa beberapa kantong plastik hasil belanjaannya. Dia berjalan menuju meja dan duduk di seberang Gokudera, membuat Gokudera mengutuk setengah mati Yamamoto di bawah nafasnya karena telah datang ke tempatnya di saat ia sedang menikmati 'aktivitasnya'.

"Che. Ngapain kau ke sini, sih, _Baseball Freak_?" tanya Gokudera dengan nada sarkastik. Dia membuang mukanya.

Yamamoto mengeluarkan tawa khasnya. "Ahahaha, bertemu denganmu, lah."

Laki-laki berambut perak itu melipat tangannya. "Che. Kita _selalu _bertemu, Idiot," Gokudera mendengus kesal.

Yamamoto menggaruk kepalanya bagian belakang. "Ahahaha, benar juga."

"Hmph." Gokudera kembali menopang dagunya dan mengaduk-aduk kopinya dengan bosan sambil melirik ke arah para pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang di depannya.

"Ah, Gokudera," panggil Yamamoto.

"Hm?" respon Gokudera singkat dan pelan. Dia masih terlihat bosan.

"Dua hari lagi kau ulang tahun, 'kan?" tanya Yamamoto sambil mencuri kue tiramisu Gokudera dan mencicipinya.

Gokudera memicingkan kedua matanya. "Che, memangnya kau harus peduli soal itu? Aku saja nggak peduli."

"Ahahahaha, ulang tahun itu harus dipedulikan, Gokudera. Aku peduli soal itu. Aku juga yakin kalau Tsuna juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu," jelas Yamamoto.

Mata hijau Gokudera langsung berkilau, memancarkan rasa harapan yang sangat besar. "_Juudaime_? Dia mau membelikanku hadiah ulang tahun?" Yamamoto mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja! Kau 'kan tangan kanannya Tsuna!" Yamamoto tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau gitu, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini." Gokudera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kasir, berniat membayar makanan dan minumannya. Tanpa ia sadari, handphonenya terjatuh dari kantongnya dan tergeletak di kursi yang ia tempati tadi.

Yamamoto melihat itu dan mengambil hanphone Gokudera. Sudah lama ia penasaran dengan isi dari handphone Gokudera. Gokuedera selalu melihat sesuatu dari handphonenya itu dan tak pernah mengizinkan orang lain untuk menyentuhnya. Dia membuka hanphone Gokudera tersebut dan matanya langsung membelalak dengan kaget. Dia menutup handphone Gokudera.

Yamamoto berjalan menyusul Gokudera. "Oi, Gokudera. Handphonemu terjatuh." Dia memberikan hanphonenya.

"Apa!" Dia mengambil handphone itu dengan kasar. "Kau tak melihat apapun di dalamnya, 'kan?" suara Gokudera seperti panik.

Yamamoto menggeleng kepalanya. "Nggak, tuh," bohongnya. Gokudera menyipitkan keduanya sebelum kasir memberi kembaliannya. Dia pun pergi dari kafetaria tersebut.

Yamamoto melihat siluet tubuh Gokudera yang perlahan menghilng di tengah kerumunan orang. dan bersiul seakan-akan tak ada yang terjadi. Tapi, ia tak bisa menolong jika ada sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

* * *

_**8 September**_

"Sial! Tuh, handphone ada di mana, sih?" kata Gokudera. Dia mencari-cari handphonenya di lingkungan sekitar distrik perbelanjaan Namimori. Sepertinya, dia kehilangan handphonenya yang sangat _berharga._

"Ho, Gokudera?" kata Yamamoto saat ia melihat Gokudera. Gokudera berbalik dan mendapati Yamamoto sedang menatap dia dengan wajah penasaran. Gokudera mengerutkan dahinya. "Ngapain kau ke sini?"

"Ahahahaha. Aku disuruh sama ayahku pergi belanja lagi. Kamu juga ngapain di situ? Nyari sesuatu?" Yamamoto bertanya balik seraya jongkok di samping Gokudera.

"Che. Handphoneku hilang. Dan aku tak butuh bantuanmu," kata Gokudera seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Yamamoto. Dia kembali mencari handphonenya di antara semak belukar.

"Heeh," respon Yamamoto. Dia berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "Yakin nggak mau dibantu?"

Gokudera menggeleng tanpa menatap ke arah Yamamoto. "Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri, Idiot," katanya.

Yamamoto menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, ya, Gokudera," pamitnya. Tak ada respon dari Gokudera. Dia pun pergi dari situ. Memasuki sebuah toko. Sepertinya, dia sudah tahu kado apa yang harus diberikan untuk Gokudera.

* * *

_**9 September**_

Gokudera sedang berada di flatnya. Tumpukan kado ulang tahun yang masih terbungkus berserakan tak beraturan di atas lantai marmernya. Gokudera menatap kado-kado tersebut dengan kerutan dahi, kecuali kado dari Tsuna tentunya.

Che. Coba kalau handphonenya nggak hilang, mungkin dia bisa memfoto kado dari bos tercin- terhormatnya tersebut, sebelum ia membuka kado tersebut.

Akhirnya, dia membuka kado-kado tersebut satu persatu. Kostum Namahage dari Haru, yang tak akan pernah dipakainya. Masakan Beracun Bianchi, yang tak akan pernah dicobanya. Buku dari Kyoko, sedikit normal. Sarung tinju bekas dari _Turf-top_, yang tak akan pernah ia pakai, takut ketularan EXTREME-nya. Granat dan permen dari Lambo dan I-Pin, permen normal, granat tidak. Tak ada kado dari Hibari dan Chrome, seperti yang ia duga. Dan, akhirnya cincin tengkorak berwarna hitam dari Tsuna, yang membuatnya merasa senang setengah mati.

Tersisa satu kado, kado dari Yamamoto. Kado dari Yamamoto terbungkus oleh kertas kado berwarna biru dan merah. Mencolok sekali kado dari Idiot itu, pikir Gokudera.

Dia mengambil kado itu, dan merobek kertas kado dari Yamamoto. Terdapat sebuah kardus berisi handphone dibalik kertas kado yang mencolok itu. Sebuah catatan tertempel di atas kardus itu. Gokudera pun membacanya.

_Yoo, Gokudera. Selamat ulang tahun!_

_Kali ini aku memberimu handphone baru! Lumayan untuk menggantikan handphonemu yang hilang itu._

_Oh, ya. Soal dua hari yang lalu, aku bohong. Sebenarnya aku melihat isi dari handphonemu. Maaf._

_Foto yang kau jadikan wallpapermu itu fotoku pas ganti baju sehabis aku berlatih baseball, bukan? Jujur, aku kaget. (Walaupun aku sedikit senang) Kau punya gambarku berapa banyak, sih? Aku penasaran._

_Haha, aku berharap kau tidak meng-upload foto-fotoku di Facebook atau di Twitter, habis kemarin yang jadi Trending Topic di Twitter itu #semeuke , sih. Nanti kita dikerumunin oleh para fans 8059 alias para fujoshi itu, loh._

_Oh, dan jangan lupa foto aku dengan handphone barumu, ya!_

_Salam,_

_Yamamoto Takeshi._

Gokudera mencengkeram catatan itu dengan keras. Semburat merah memenuhi pipi pucatnya. Tak menyangka ada kejutan besar di hari ulang tahunnya.

Ups. Kau tertangkap basah, Gokudera.


End file.
